In recent years, micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) have attracted attention as one of the techniques for streamlining a complicated circuit system. MEMS is the technique for forming a movable three-dimensional structure minutely using, for example, semiconductor process technology (e.g., refer to JP 2006-263905).